


Some Assembly Required

by EJwrites



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/F, Family, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: These are all the family/baby themed prompts that I've filled over on the tumblr.  They're all in the same AU so I figured I'd put 'em up here too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a Shay/Delphine/Cosima baby/pregnancy fic - ANONYMOUS

Shay walked into her bedroom to see the same sight she’d seen for the past seven years.  Delphine and Cosima.  

Today Delphine was laying on her back and Cosima laid next to her on her side, running a soothing hand over her love’s protruding belly.  She was eight and a half months pregnant, and she was ready to not be.  It had been an uncomfortable experience for Delphine; every negative side effect of pregnancy had reared its ugly head.  She’d had morning sickness every day for three months. Her feet were swollen so bad that not one pair of shoes fit her anymore.  Their baby was big, too.  Delphine’s lower back pain was killer every day from compensating for its weight.  And the hormones made for some amazing mood swings that scared even Delphine.

Shay felt bad.  The treatment to get her bone marrow to get stem cells to get sperm from her had a recovery period where’s she’d been in pain, but nothing like this and not anywhere near nine months.  It hadn’t been her first option, but Cosima had wanted to contribute to science through this trial and Shay couldn’t say no to that.  And Delphine had too, before she realized that she was the one who was to carry.  Cosima being infertile and Shay being tiny and at a high risk for severe preeclampsia, it was Delphine by default.

So, she’d gotten a girl pregnant.  She smiled and walked into the room.

“Hi baby,” she cooed and kissed Delphine’s stomach and felt a little body push back.  “Big baby,” she giggled and kissed a grimacing Delphine.  “Medium baby,” she laughed into Cosima’s lips.

“I don’t know if I appreciate being called a big baby,” Delphine grumbled.

Cosima shrugged, “Comparatively, you are much bigger than her.”

_Her,_ Shay thought to herself, _I’m going to have a daughter._ Since they’d made the sperm from Shay, there really wasn’t a chance of it being a boy (no y chromosome to pass along) but they’d chosen a boy name anyway.  Just in case.  ‘ _What if we have a statistically improbable little boy?  Or what if he’s trans?’_  Cosima had insisted.  Shay hadn’t minded.  She loves her little over-prepared scientists.  But they’d gone to the five month checkup and lo and behold, a girl.  They were still waiting to find out about the trans thing.  

Celeste Luba Cormier.  It means heavenly love who lives by a tree.  When talking about it, they usually tend to leave off the last name.  Celeste because Delphine’s mother wouldn’t forgive them if they chose an American name and Luba because it’s the pet name Shay’s grandma used.

“Me or Celeste?” Shay teased, pretending to be offended.

“You, obviously,” Delphine muttered.  She grimaced as she shifted her weight. Shay helped her up by her arms.  “I can’t believe a baby with your genes is so big.”

“Hey!” Shay protested and playfully tugged on one of Delphine’s curls.  “My genes can do anything they wanna.”

Delphine rubbed her own back and winced.  “That’s very clear.”

Shay pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Do you want a back rub?”

“Would you believe that I have to pee?”

Cosima laughed.  “You?  No!”

Shay laughed too and helped Delphine get to her feet.  Delphine shuffled into the bathroom and Shay took her place on the bed.  Cosima ran a hand up her side.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hi,” Cosima giggled.  They kissed each other properly, now that Shay didn’t have to strain over half the bed.

“Seriously?  I was gone for two minutes!” Delphine grumbled as she waddled back to the bed.

Shay sprang up to let her lay back down.  Cosima shifted over so that Delphine ended up in the middle and Shay curled around her other side.

They didn’t know that this was the last quiet evening they would get to spend together with zero responsibilities for about twenty years.  They didn’t know that tomorrow night they would welcome their baby girl into the world and two nights from now they would bring her home.

Shay would hear Delphine scream her name from downstairs.  She would never feel a fear like that again.  She would rush down the stairs to see Delphine standing in the middle of a puddle with a panicked look on her face. She would push her own fear to the side and be Delphine’s rock.  

They would call Cosima home and time the contractions.  Cosima would say ‘Oh my God’ more times in one minute than Shay had ever heard in her entire life.  They would rush to the hospital when it was time.  

Delphine would be an absolute champion.  She would almost break both Shay and Cosima’s hands in the process. 

Delphine would openly weep when they handed her her baby girl.  And Cosima would be choking on her own sobs as she played with a tiny little hand.  Shay would finally get to stop being the level headed one and have a small panic attack as she ran her fingers through soft baby hair.  Of course Delphine’s baby would be born with a full head of hair.

When the nurse would playfully ask, “When are we going to see all of you back here?”  Delphine would say, “Oh, I’m never doing that again.”

They would adopt a set of twins a couple years later, they’re three years older than Celeste.

But that was tomorrow and years in the future.  Tonight they just held each other.  Tonight they loved each other.  They rested for whatever the next few decades had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I need more coshayphine baby/pregnancy fics - ANONYMOUS  
> tw: mental illness and abuse. only a little bit though. They like mention it for a couple paragraphs, very few details. Stay safe friends!!

Celeste was two months old.  Had it already been two months?  Since Delphine had gotten home from the hospital time had ceased to exist.  She lived on a meal time to meal time basis and those weren’t even her meals.

But it  _had_  been two months so it was time to start Mommy and Me.  

Delphine rolled her eyes.  She had to take a real shower?  Do something with her hair?  Real pants?  She always made sure Celeste was dressed nice and was clean but that didn’t mean that she took the time with herself.

She’d picked the class that took place in the park in the early morning.  It was late summer and she wanted to enjoy the air without the risk of older kids throwing things and it going horribly wrong.  Shay and Cosima had kissed her goodbye and she had followed them out the door.

Thank God this was only happening once a week.

Since all the babies were so young it was basically tummy time with a social aspect to it.  The children built their neck muscles while their parent (usually a mother) got to use three-syllable words with other adult humans other than their spouse.  She was ten minutes early so she had her pick of spots.  There was another woman already there, but she reminded Delphine of Alison a little too much for comfort so she picked a spot pretty far away.  

A nice-looking woman came with seconds to spare and sat next to Delphine. They got to talking.  Turns out she was also gay, had a wife, and had some of the same concerns as Delphine, Shay, and Cosima had worried about.  Maybe this class wasn’t such a bad thing after all.  

When she got home she immediately put Celeste down for a nap and took one herself.  They went about their day as usual.  

Delphine found that she loved being a stay-at-home mom.  She got to play and cuddle and teach all day with her daughter.  When Shay got home she made dinner, as usual.  Cosima cleaned the kitchen, as usual.  Delphine and Celeste were showered in love and affection, as usual.  They put her to bed as usual. They cuddled up and talked about their days with some mindless TV show on, as usual.  They turned in early, as usual, in a big cuddle pile on their bed. Delphine didn’t sleep in the middle anymore, she couldn’t get out easily if Celeste woke up and needed her.

Except something was bothering Delphine tonight.  She tossed and turned before falling into a restless sleep.  She jolted awake from a nightmare where Celeste turned into a watermelon and she was the only one who knew the difference.

She rubbed her hands over her face and pushed her sweaty hair back.  She was not going to be able to sleep now, so she got up and tip toed out of their room into Celeste’s.  Watching her sleep always soothed her frayed nerves. She reached into the crib and rubbed the back of her fingers over a slowly rising and falling chubby baby belly.  She was safe, which was all that really mattered.  She glanced at the clock.  It was almost three, so that meant that Celeste would wake up and scream to be fed pretty soon.  Delphine decided to just stay here until that happened.

There was creak from a floorboard.  Delphine whipped around, ready to attack. 

“Whoa.  It’s just me,” Shay whispered, hands up in defense.  

“Sorry,” Delphine muttered.

Shay walked into the room and wrapped Delphine into a hug.  “Can’t sleep?”

“No,” Delphine groaned into her shoulder.  She bowed her neck over and leaned most of her weight onto Shay.

“Something specific bothering you?”  Shay knew that sometimes it wasn’t always a definite thing that bothered Delphine.  She’d gone off of her antidepressant when they’d started trying to get pregnant even though the risk to Celeste was minimal, less than one percent in most cases, but she still hadn’t wanted to risk it.  Because of that, sometimes Delphine just felt  _Dread_  and no amount of talking about it would make it go away.

Delphine shrugged, “I guess.”

“That’s specific,” Shay laughed into Delphine’s shoulder.

Delphine straightened her back and turned back to Celeste’s crib.  “There’s really nothing we can do about it.”

“Well,” Shay walked around Delphine and started to play with her daughter’s hair, “We could still talk about it.”

Shay watched as Delphine formulated her thoughts.  It was something that she loved about Delphine; how deliberate she was when she spoke.  It contrasted greatly with something she loved about Cosima; how when she spoke it was almost a stream of consciousness, if she had a thought you knew about it.

Delphine took a steadying breath, “At Mommy and Me today another mom said something and I guess I’m just worrying about nothing.”

“What did she say?  Was she being homophobic or something?”

“No!  Jenny is also gay, we actually had a lot of the same concerns about raising a child and being in a same-sex relationship…. But she had one that I hadn’t even thought about yet.”

When Delphine stalled and shook her head Shay waited patiently. She knew that Delphine just needed to take her time.

“She was worried her son won’t have a strong male role model in his life,” she finally muttered.

“Oh, Delphine!”

“I know it’s stupid, but-“

“It’s not stupid!” Shay cut her off and put her hand on Delphine’s bicep.  “It’s a little bit of some internalized phobia.  But babies need all kinds of role models so it’s okay to worry.”  She leaned forward and kissed Delphine gently to ground her, “Babe, we have so many men in our life. There’s Felix, Tony, and Donnie. Three different kinds of masculinity there!”

Delphine laughed.  It was always surprising to her how those three even got along.

“There’s your cousin.  Isn’t he moving to Quebec to be closer to us?”

Delphine nodded.

“Then there’s my dad and Cosima’s dad.  And all my brothers from the military.  And my brothers-in-law.  There’s plenty of men to go around.”

“I know, I already went through that.  I just…”  She sighed and swiped angrily at the tear that had eked out.  “I grew up without my father.  It’s been almost thirty years since he left and I’m still messed up.”

“Baby,” Shay cooed and pulled her into her arms.  She rubbed Delphine’s back until she returned the embrace.  “You know there’s a big difference between your father abusing your mother until she kicked him out and Celeste biologically not having a male parent?”

Delphine groaned.  “I’m aware,” she said with her face pressed into Shay.

“Celeste will have three mothers.  Three times the amount of mothers most kids have, that you had. That’s not saying that your mom didn’t do a great job.” That earned a little chuckle from Delphine so she continued, “And when she’s old enough we can explain how I’m technically her father.”

Delphine groaned again and stood.  “She’s already more likely to have mental illnesses because she has my genes. I just don’t want her to be… like… like me.  I don’t want her to struggle to feel happy.  I want her to able to know that she’s loved without medication.  I don’t want this,” she gestured to herself, “for her.”

There was another creak in the floorboard.  Before Delphine or Shay could turn to it, Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine and squeezed. “Antidepressant hug,” she grunted.  She’d taken to showing signs of affection and labelling them antidepressant since Delphine had stopped taking hers.  

“Did we wake you?” Delphine asked to try and change the subject.

“No.  I woke up and it was cold and I heard my wife talking about some self-hating bullshit, so I came in.”

“How could you possibly have heard that?” Shay asked.

Cosima disengaged her bear hug to point at the baby monitor and resumed her hugging.

“It wasn’t bullshit,” Shay said quietly.  “It was an actual concern.”

“It’s too early to be delicate,” Cosima murmured into Delphine’s shoulder blade.  “Del, sweetie pie, honey cakes, light of my life.  Not having a dad doesn’t necessarily equal mental illness.  She has three loving parents which is more than enough because you turned out great and you only had one.  Also, you have your symptoms managed.  Once you get on your meds again you’ll feel better, which makes raising a child with good coping skills easier, which lowers her risk significantly.  And even if she does end up with some mental illnesses she knows there’s no shame in it because her maman has it and she’s a boss.”

Delphine was saved from having to respond by Celeste making a gurgling and cooing sound.  She reached her hands up and made a grasping motion at Delphine.  She knew that the conversation wasn’t dropped, but at least she had some time to think about it some more.

“Bon matin, ma petite,” Delphine cooed.  Shay loved watching Delphine with their daughter.  She was so soft and gentle.  It was a beautiful thing to witness. Delphine reached into the crib and pulled her out, kissing the top Celeste’s head the whole way.  Celeste giggled and her legs bounced in excitement. “As-tu faim?  Tu veux du lolo?”  

As Delphine turned to sit in the rocking chair Shay caught a glimpse of Cosima’s awestruck face.  They made eye contact and she knew that her face was the same.  They shared a small smile before Cosima turned to Delphine. “Why don’t you just bring her into our room?”

“Vraiment?  Es-tu sûr?”

“Yeah, we’re all up anyway.  You can lay down and relax and one of us can bring her back.”

Delphine shrugged, “D’accord.”  Shay thought it was hilarious how once Delphine started speaking in French she wouldn’t stop unless nobody understood her.  They moved as a unit down the hallway, Shay grabbed a few last supplies on the way out.  Cosima flopped down onto the bed and held her arms out.  Delphine handed Celeste off to Shay after Cosima had the blankie. Blanket.  It’s only a blankie when they talk about it out loud.

Delphine took her shirt off.  Cosima whistled.  Delphine tossed her shirt at Cosima’s head.  Delphine threw her bra in the same general direction and nudged Cosima’s leg, “Scooch.”

“Nope,” Cosima said and moved back against the headboard.  She made the same grasping motion Celeste had.

Delphine rolled her eyes, but ultimately crawled up and settled between Cosima’s legs to lean against her chest.  Cosima put the baby blanket over Delphine’s stomach, because she got cold and Shay handed her Celeste. Celeste had no trouble latching on, she’d never had any trouble eating.

“That’s my kid,” Cosima giggled.  She thought it was the funniest thing how voracious Celeste was about Delphine’s boobs.

“Gross,” Shay muttered.  She settled on the other side of the bed and snuggled up to her wives.  She kissed Delphine’s bare shoulder and ran her fingers through Celeste’s hair.  They sat quietly, Delphine was used to this feeding time being silent.  Cosima could barely keep her eyes open and Shay couldn’t hold her head up.  

“A solution,” Cosima mumbled a few minutes later.  “Shay could just transition and then it would all be good.”

Shay snorted.  Delphine tried not to laugh and jostle Celeste.

“Sorry, babe,” Shay muttered.  “I’m a cis woman.  Can’t really change my gender identity.”

Cosima shrugged, “’S just a thought.  ‘S three a.m., my ideas aren’t very good right now,” she slurred.  They fell back into quiet.  Celeste detached and started fussing.

“I’ll take her,” Shay said before Delphine could get up.  She got up and stretched as she walked around the bed.  She took the burp cloth from Cosima’s sleep-limp fingers and threw it over her shoulder.  She took her daughter into her arms and patted her back while slowly swaying around the room.

“Did you have a good snack?” She cooed, “Hmm?  Did maman feed you enough?  Yeah.  I bet she did.”  

She started to hum quietly.  When she turned to make another lap of the room she faced her wives.  They were both out cold.  Cosima was smushed back into the pillows and couldn’t be comfortable.  Delphine’s head was tipped back at a weird angle and her mouth was wide open, still shirtless.  She was making the cutest little snoring noises.  God, Shay was in love.

“Looks like you tired out your mommies, huh?”  

Celeste let out a little burp.

“Let’s go back to bed, huh sweetie?  Are you gonna let me sleep?”  When she didn’t get a response she laughed to herself.  Of course she wouldn’t get a response, Celeste was an infant.  “I think mommy needs to go to sleep, too.”

She pulled the covers up as high as she could with one hand and went to put Celeste back in her room.

When she eventually got back to bed she slept harder than she had in a long time.  She felt bad for Delphine because she did that every day, but she was glad it wasn’t her.  She made a sleep addled note to herself to get up with Delphine more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I read your last Fic, it cross my mind that you haven't wrote about Cos finding Shay again after season 3 plus reuniting with Delphine. So could please write something about Cos being excited about bringing her girl friends together where they start talks about building a home and becoming a family. Maybe where the three actually say vows to each other, a long the lines of a marriage ceremony officially binding them together. Make it heartbreaking, touching and tender, make us cry<3 - ANONYMOUS

Cosima bustled around Shay’s kitchen making popcorn and pouring wine.  It didn’t really feel like _Shay’s_ kitchen anymore.  It felt shared.  The three of them hung out here more than they hung out in the new lab, though they loved it, it was cold and damp there.  

She turned as Shay and Delphine shared a laugh.  Her heart soared in her chest.   Even though they were just friends, they were really affectionate with each other.  Shay had one of her legs thrown over Delphine’s lap and Delphine had one of her hands resting on her shin.  Watching her girls be together and happy gave her immeasurable amounts of joy.  It made Cosima all warm and fuzzy inside knowing where they started and seeing them now.

She poured the popcorn into a bowl and tried to fit all three glasses into her other hand.

“Cherie, are you sure you don’t want any help?”

“No, no.  You just relax,” she said around the lip of the bowl that she had put there to balance it on her hand.

Shay appeared out of nowhere and took the bowl and one of the glasses out of her hands.  “I love you very much, but that doesn’t mean you get to stain my floors.”

Cosima giggled, “I love you too.”

“That’s what you took from that?  Ugh.”

Delphine laughed, “She has selective hearing, I think.”

“Are we gonna watch a movie or pick out all my faults?” Cosima teased and handed Delphine a glass of wine.

“We could do either, honestly,” Shay said as she settled back onto the couch.

Cosima pouted.  She knew they were kidding, but she wanted them to feel at least a little bad.

“Aww, pauvre petite chiot,” Delphine cooed and reached for Cosima’s hand to intertwine their fingers.

Cosima laughed, “How many times do we have to go over this?  Out of the two of us, you are most certainly the puppy.”

“Uh-uh,” Delphine giggled.

“Delphine’s right,” Shay said offhandedly, not knowing that there were many arguments that had come before this.

“What?” Cosima and Delphine asked, one with incredulity and one with excitement.

“Well, Cosima is excitable and has a lot of energy.  You’re playful and need a lot of attention otherwise you might tear up the couch,” Shay said and as she went she got more and more apologetic.

Cosima let out a laugh of disbelief.

“Whereas Delphine is a cat,” Shay plowed on, trying not to offend but not really sure if she was hurting or helping herself, “You like to curl up in a warm spot and sit still.  You like to snuggle and I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you purr when Cosima plays with your hair.”

“Okay but look at her face!”  Cosima cupped Delphine’s cheeks.  “I mean, how do you look at her and not see a puppy?”

Shay shrugged, “I mean if she has to be a canine she would be an older dog, not a puppy.”

Delphine gasped in mock offense.  “All dogs are puppies!”

They all laughed.

“That’s what offended you?” Shay asked.

Delphine shrugged and continued to laugh.  Cosima looked between both of their faces.  Their cheeks were pink with laughter and Delphine’s eyes had gone all crinkly from her smile.  Shay’s dimples popped and she brushed her bangs out of her face.  

Cosima felt a surge of love and happiness, so much so that she started to tear up.  She put a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her emotions.  It didn’t work and tears started to fall down her face and she hiccuped a little sob.

“Oh, my god what’s wrong?” Shay asked and put her hands on Cosima’s hips, fearing that they’d gone too far, no doubt.

Delphine squeezed her hand where their fingers were still twisted together and tilted her head in question.

Cosima shook her head, “Nothing.  Absolutely nothing is wrong,” she said with a teary grin.

Delphine smiled and started to tear up herself.  

“You’re such a cheese ball,” Shay whispered on a relieved sigh.

Cosima straddled one of Shay’s legs and one of Delphine’s legs and buried her face in their shoulders.  They almost simultaneously kissed her shoulders and wrapped their arms around her back.  

Cosima gave a wet laugh, “I’m just so happy that we’re all here.  I love you both so much.  I don’t know what I would do without you.”  She sat back and made pointed eye contact with the both of them, “Either of you.”

That’s what tipped Shay over the edge and she teared up.  She sniffed loudly and said with a thick throat, “Well we obviously love you, too.”

Delphine shifted to put her free arm around Shay’s shoulders.  Shay leaned into it and rested her face on Cosima’s shoulder.  Cosima pressed a kiss to her hair and then leaned forward and kissed Delphine softly.  

* * *

Since Celeste had started college, they had decided to do a family dinner every other Sunday.  They loved being empty nesters, but they missed the kids.  

To prepare, Shay and Delphine texted around asking what people wanted and sent Cosima to the store to get things that they didn’t already have.  By the May of Celeste’s freshman year they were a well-oiled machine.

Right now the potatoes (Aubrey’s favorite kind) were cooking in the oven and the meat was defrosting on the counter, ready to get put in the pan to cook (Ollie’s favorite).  There was nothing left to do until later, so Shay and Delphine had settled onto the couch to snuggle and read.  Cosima put the last of the groceries away and went to the living room to find them.  Percy, their cat, followed closely on her heels.

When she saw her wives, the mothers of her children, the beautiful women that she had chosen to spend her life with, curled up together still after all these years in the same way they always had, she was hit with an unnameable emotion.  It was love, nostalgia, and joy all wrapped up in a teary smile.

Remembering the last time she had felt this type of way she replicated her actions.  She walked forward and climbed into their laps, burying her face in their shoulders.

Delphine laughed and tossed her book to the side, “Some warning would be nice, mon ange.”  She kissed up and down Cosima’s neck.

“Okay, here’s you’re warning: I love you very much and I need to kiss you,” Cosima giggled.

Delphine started to retort, but was cut off with a kiss.  She was startled, but recovered to run her fingers through Cosima’s curly, grey hair and kiss her back.

“No fair!” Shay cried, “I wanna kiss Delphine, too!”

“Mhmm, in a minute,” Cosima mumbled around Delphine’s tongue.

Delphine laughed and turned to kiss her other wife passionately.

Just then, footsteps came down the stairs.

“Ew, gross,” Ollie muttered and grabbed his shoulder bag.

“Hey, we’re sixty,” Cosima shot back over her wives heads, “Not dead.”

Delphine broke the kiss to say, “You’re not sixty.”

“Yeah, _I_ am,” Shay retorted.  She turned to Ollie, “And for the record, I am dead.”

“Ghost mom,” Ollie sang and threw the strap to his bag over his shoulder.

Cosima dismounted her wives and asked, “Where you off to, big guy?  Dinner’s gonna be ready here pretty soon.”

“Trans youth group,” he looked at his watch, “Which starts pretty soon, so…”

“You’re not a trans youth anymore, though,” Cosima said, her tone going up at the end making it a question.

“Yeah, I thought you aged out?” Delphine asked.  She still remembers bringing him to his first meeting.  

“Well, I may not be a youth anymore, but I am still trans.  They asked me to come by, talk to the youths about college and stuff.  They heard that I’m trying to get into public speaking and figured they’d give me a shot.”  Ollie shrugged. “Rumor has it I may be getting asked to be like, a real mentor or something.”   They could tell he was excited but trying not to get his hopes up.

“Oliver!” Delphine cried, insisting on using his full name because when he chose it she begged him to pick something French so she could pronounce it properly.  He hadn’t and she loved to tease him.  “That’s incredible!”  She got up and wrapped him in a hug.  “I’m so proud of you,” she murmured.

“We’re all proud of you,” Shay said, “Jeez Delphine, what happened to ‘united front?’”  She got up and wrapped the both of them in a hug.

Cosima tackle hugged the three of them, too choked up to say anything.

Just then the front door opened.

“Oh, are we all hugging Ollie?” Aubrey, Ollie’s twin, asked.

“No!” Ollie cried.  “You’re all sweaty, stay-”  Aubrey, taking mostly after Cosima, tackle hugged her family.  “Away from me,” Ollie finished, defeated.

Since she was coming straight from soccer training, she was all sweaty.  She was an incredible athlete, so even though spring training was supposed to be light she went all out.

Aubrey had left the front door open in her excitement and Celeste popped in largely unnoticed, coming from her band practice.  “I see how it is.  Family moment without Celeste.  ‘Quick let’s all hug before she gets home!’” she teased.  She closed and locked the door.  She set her guitar case down and Shay pulled her in tight.

“Wasn’t a family moment ‘til you got here babe,” Shay muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. I'm pregnant. Cophine please! You know I'm a sucker for your work give me everything asdfghjkl - COPHINE-MON-AMOUR

They bought the pregnancy test on the way home from the IVF clinic.  Just so they wouldn’t forget on the day.  

As if they could forget the beginning of their family.

Cosima got home first.  She stood by the door with it in her hand and waited for her wife to get back from work.  It didn’t take long before Delphine swung the door open and called, “Cosima I’m home!” to the house.

“I can see that.”

Delphine flinched and leaned into the door frame.  She pressed a hand to her chest before scolding, “Mon amour, we’ve talked about this.”

“Sorry,” she swooped forward and kissed all over Delphine’s face.  Delphine had to grab Cosima’s cheeks to get a proper kiss out of her.  “I’m just super excited.”

Delphine got confused for a moment before realizing what she meant.  “Right.”

Cosima narrowed her eyes.  “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!  I’m excited too!  Nothing like urinating under pressure to bring your mood up.”

Cosima laughed.  “Okay, I know you’ve got a shy bladder but come on!  You could have a baby in you.  Like, right this very second!”  Cosima cupped her face, “Isn’t that just,” she vibrated with excitement, “thrilling?”

“Yes,” Delphine breathed and smiled.  Looking into her wife’s eyes soothed her nerves considerably.  

“Well,” Cosima shook the box, “What are we waiting for?”

Delphine laughed, “Cosima I haven’t even closed the front door yet!”

“Come on!” Cosima pulled Delphine into the house.  

The door got closed.  Delphine’s jacket was hung in the closet.  Her shoes got put away.   _On the rack, Cosima_.  Delphine made a pit stop in the kitchen for a tall glass of water.  The test was handed off.  Cosima was banned to the living room to wait.

Delphine came out with the test dangling between her first two fingers and a disgusted look on her face.  “There has to be a better way to do this,” she muttered.

Cosima bounded up from her spot on the couch.  “Did you set a timer?”

Delphine nodded.  

“How much time is left?”

“Four minutes and thirty seconds.  I just set it,” Delphine laughed.

Cosima took the test from her and set it on the coffee table, knelt down, and stared at it.  

“That’s not going to make it go faster,” Delphine scolded.  She settled on the floor next to her wife, laying her head in her lap.

Cosima brushed her fingers from Delphine’s hairline to the back of her skull, “I know.”  She shifted and extended her legs, careful not to hurt Delphine’s neck.  “So about earlier…”

Delphine looked up into Cosima’s concerned face.  “When earlier?  Just now?”

“Yeah,” she stroked her hair again, “You’re not… having second thoughts, are you?” 

“No!  Of course not!” Delphine was adamant in trying to reassure.

“You just… weren’t excited…”

“I am excited!” Delphine smiled, trying to convey how excited she really was.  She saw that Cosima was unconvinced.  “I’m also a lot of other things.  Do you ever have so many emotions that you’re not sure which one to act like?”

Cosima nodded, now understanding what was happening in the brain she loved so much.  “What else are you feeling?”

Delphine shrugged and closed her eyes, losing herself in the feel of fingers playing with her hair.  “Excited.  Definitely.  Nervous for the results of the test.  Anxious about how we’re going to tell Shay.  Afraid…”  She sighed.

After a moment and realizing that Delphine wasn’t going to continue her thought, Cosima asked, “What are you afraid of?”

Delphine laughed.  “A lot.”  She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to continue her train of thought or Cosima would keep asking.  “It’s just this has all been hypothetical up to this point.  We think we might be good parents.  We think we want children.  We hope this procedure will work.  Now in…” she looked at her timer, “Two minutes and eight seconds, we’ll know.  If the procedure worked, if we’re going to be parents, if we’re any good at it.”

“You’re going to be an amazing mom, Delphine.”

Tears sprang to Delphine’s eyes and she buried her face in Cosima’s stomach.  “That’s if…”

“Delphine, don’t even go there, okay?  We will deal with that _if_ it happens.”  She rested her hands on Delphine’s cheeks.  “We will be okay, I promise.  No matter what.”

Delphine nodded.  Cosima just played with Delphine’s hair, trying to soothe her fears with the simple touch.

They both jumped when the timer went off.

They made eye contact for a brief moment.  “You do it,” Delphine muttered and covered her eyes.

Cosima reached out with a shaky hand and turned the test over.  In the window there was a tiny little plus.

“Holy shit,” she whispered.

“What?” Delphine asked, her hands whipping off her eyes and already in panic mode.

“You’re pregnant.  Oh my God!  You’re pregnant!”  Cosima scrambled out from under Delphine and flopped to the ground next to her.  She pressed her face into her belly.  “Hello, baby,” she whispered reverently.  Just as she started to press what was shaping up to be a million kisses into Delphine’s stomach the front door opened again.

“Hey, babes! I’m-” Shay cut herself off when Cosima popped up in the living room.  “Home,” she finished in a quieter voice.

“You have amazing sperm,” Cosima said with tears in her eyes.

Shay did a little shake of excitement.  “It’s positive?”

Cosima nodded.

“Oh my God!”  She dropped all her stuff to the ground and ran around the couch to kiss Cosima.

Delphine stumbled into a standing position, pure shock on her face.  Shay pulled her down for a messy, passionate kiss.  When they parted, Delphine’s face was still dumbfounded there was just lip gloss all over her mouth.

“Are you okay?” Cosima asked, considerably calmer now that she realized that Delphine might not be alright.

Delphine made a few stuttering attempts to speak before she croaked, “I’m pregnant.”  Her face slowly broke into a grin.

Shay and Cosima’s faces matched as soon as Delphine started to giggle.

“I’m pregnant!” she said, absolutely giddy and brought her hands up to her face. 

“Yeah,” Shay pulled her in for a huge bear hug.  “You are,” she laughed.

Cosima wrapped them both in her arms.  She started jumping slightly.  A muffled, “Oh my God,” came from her as she smushed her face into Delphine’s neck.


End file.
